broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
The Scar Bolts
The Scar Bolts are the airial flight team of the deeper descent in the EverFree forest.They have dark red suits with Blacks designs.Their emblem is a death bat, symbolled as a Horse's Skull with Wings.The Ponies that assemble in the Scar Bolts are Scar Tooth (Commander), Blue Belle (Secret Weapon), Puff Ball, Pinkie Toe, Spirit Swing, Alien, Blue Blazem, and Spirit Swing. Ponies Scar Tooth (Commander) Scar Tooth, way before the Present, was a long while Commander of the Scar Bolts.After her flee from Ponyville, Scar Tooth assembled a group of evil dis-harmony-sopportive ponies to create a group of Chaos called the Scar Bolts.The group is named after her.Scar Tooth mostly focuses on destroying Equestria, and thinks of deadly plans to success.She orders her group mates to do there jobs, but always end in failure due to her teammates being ethier crazy or not noticing mistakes they make and not fixing them. Pinkie Toe Pinkie Toe is a Pink and black punk Pegasus who is part of the Scar Bolts.She always enjoys the thrill of speed, and whenever there is a mission, Pinkie Toe blasts to a success.Her reason for the joining of the Scar Bolts was due to being udderly tired of ponies making fun of her name when she was a filly.She was always a slacker and claimed everything she did "Cool".The anger of the picking of the other fillies called her to go insane, and she nearly injured another filly in the school.Than they sent her to the deep of the Everfree forest, and found The group.Now, Pinkie Toe destroys everything that gets in her way. Puff Ball Puff Ball is a big joyful white and purple Pegasus pony.She always takes the "joy" in missions.Her clumsiness always fails the missions, but she tries her best to complete her jobs and impress her "Master".Her reason for joining the Scar Bolts is because of her clumsiness and joyfilled spirit.Her actions caused destruction apon ponies.She would always bump into things and cause ponies to get hurt.One day, her clumsiness hit the jackpot.She tripped over a board with a small cup of Needles on the other side.By her accident, she killed a pony.She was later sent to the deep of the Everfree forest.as much as she tried to explain, they didn't listen.Than, she found the Scar Bolts. Alien Alien is a very odd silent green pegasus with a twitchy eye and scary glare.As a Scar Bolt, she is very silent, and her scary looks creep out other ponies of Ponyville.Her ears are also more pointy unlike other ponies.Her Mane and Tail is also very diffrent.Her reason for entering the Scar Bolts is because of her appearance around ponyville.She just stood along the road, her eye twitching and creepy glare.Anypony who got close to the pegasus would get spooked.One day, the pony counsil was so misterious of the pony that they one day captured her, and put her to the deep of the Everfree forest.Now, with Scar Tooth hoping the scary alien pegasus would join, entered the group.Her actions of flying around ponyville give the Residents chills. Blue Belle Blue Belle is a puffy Maned blue and white pegasus filly.At first she seems very cute, fun and lovable, but turns mean, nasty, and plain killer when ethier bullied are angered.Her reason for joining the Scar Bolts are because of her evil emerges at School.Its been continues, and she was sent to a hypnotist 5 times, but nothing seemed to work.One day, she was herd being called a "Puffy Monster" and it caused her to go insane.She nearly injured two Fillies, and Killed the bully filly.After that, she was sentenced to the deep of the Everfree forest.Now, eccepted in the Scar Bolts, she is now the most powerful weapon. Spirit Swing Spirit Swing is a very emotional white spirit Pegasus Pony.Her appearance is Spirit like, and her wings are hand-made.She is a very shy pony, and her skills are weak.She likes to spend most of her time, when not doing missions, sewing scary and bloody designs.Her reason to being part of the Scar Bolts is because of not passing to the afterlife.She was earlier killed by a terrible accident.Swing had a very important mission in her life; Helping the Needy.Although, her spirit was found and she was forced and transported to the deep of the Everfree forest.Now, the Scar Bolts we're the only thing for her to go to for help achieve her goal.She hopes that they will help so she can reach the afterlife. Blue Blaze